


Wenn im Wald ein Baum umfällt...

by thots_tochter



Series: Münchner Melange [6]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Denial, Episode Related, Episode: Liebeswirren, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Franz wacht morgens in Ivos Bett auf, mit Ivo im Arm und ohne einen Schimmer, wie er dorthin gekommen ist…





	Wenn im Wald ein Baum umfällt...

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** TurelieTelcontar und cricri. Danke, ihr Lieben, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch tun würde.
> 
>  **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Ausgeschlossen
> 
>  **A/N:** Fragt nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung und keine Erklärung, es war auf einmal einfach da. Die Idee ist ja nun auch nicht grundsätzlich neu, ganz im Gegenteil, man kann sie vermutlich längst zu den klassischen FanFiction-Tropen zählen. Von daher war es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich auch mal sowas verfasse. Es sollte eigentlich nur eine ganz, ganz kurze Sache werden – Zitat: „Nur was Kleines, ich muss ja bloß auf 500 Wörter kommen.“ – aber das Bunny hatte mal wieder andere Ideen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem.

# „Wenn im Wald ein Baum umfällt…“

 

Etwas kitzelte Franz in der Nase, störte ihn in seinem friedlichen Schlummer. Ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl, vielleicht aber auch ein Staubkörnchen oder ein Haar. Was auch immer es war, es nervte. Ganz ungemein! Er brummte schlaftrunken, rümpfte die Nase, rieb sein Gesicht am Kopfkissen. Es half nichts. Der unmittelbare Drang zu niesen verschwand, aber ein penetrantes Kribbeln blieb. Er hob die Hand, wollte sich die Nase reiben, doch seine Bewegung wurde jäh gestoppt. Da lag etwas auf seinem Handrücken, schwer und warm, hing zwischen seinen Fingern, hielt sie fest. Er zog nochmal. Ohne Erfolg. Von irgendwo vor ihm erklang ein unwilliges Knurren. Der Druck auf seiner Hand verstärkte sich und sie wurde ein wenig zurückgezogen. Da war eine andere Hand. Eine andere Hand, die auf seiner lag, sie gegen eine warme Brust drückte, ihre Finger zwischen seine verschränkt hatte. Eine andere Hand. Ein anderer Mensch! Er lag nicht allein im Bett. Da lag noch jemand vor ihm. Jemand, der gerade seinen Arm fest um sich zog und sich rücklings gegen ihn schmiegte.

Mit einem Schlag war Franz hellwach. Er ruckte hoch und riss die Augen auf – nur um im nächsten Moment wie von einem Vorschlaghammer getroffen zurück in die Kissen zu fallen. Er sah nichts. Nur blendend weißes Licht. Es stach in seinen Augen, trieb ihm die Tränen ins Gesicht und hinter seinen Schläfen explodierte der Schmerz. Es dröhnte und hämmerte in seinem Kopf, als wollten sich seine Gedanken auf direktem Wege durch seinen Schädel bohren. Speichel lief in seinem Mund zusammen und ein bitterer Geschmack kroch ihm die Kehle hinauf. Er kaute und schluckte verzweifelt gegen den schier übermächtigen Würgereiz an. Mit äußerster Willensanstrengung gelang es ihm, sich nicht zu übergeben. Er presste die Augen zusammen, ballte die freie Hand zur Faust und zwang sich, ganz ruhig und tief zu atmen. Ein und aus, ein und aus. Schön gleichmäßig. Ein durch die Nase, aus durch den Mund.

Langsam ließ die Übelkeit nach und das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen verschwand. Nur der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund blieb – und die Kopfschmerzen. Immerhin reduzierten sie sich auf ein einigermaßen erträgliches Maß. Trotzdem ließ er die Augen lieber geschlossen. Er schluckte trocken und schmatzte ein paar Mal. Da war so ein komisches, unangenehm pelziges Gefühl auf seiner Zunge und seine Lippen waren so spröde und rissig, dass es schon wehtat, nur den Mund zu verziehen. Er hatte gestern gesoffen. Eindeutig.

Das Bettzeug raschelte und weicher Stoff wie von einem Nachthemd rieb gegen seine bloße Brust. Franz versteifte sich, hielt einen Augenblick den Atem an. Er lag nicht nur nicht allein im Bett, er trug auch nichts weiter als eine Boxershorts am Leib – und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen war oder wer die andere Person überhaupt war. Die schien sich allerdings mit derartigen Problemen nicht aufzuhalten. Oder sie wusste mehr als er. Jedenfalls seufzte sie leise, zog seine Hand noch ein bisschen fester um sich, und kuschelte sich von Kopf bis Fuß in ihn ein, als wäre er eine lebendige Decke. Sie schien die Situation mehr als nur zu genießen. Franz konnte es ihr ja nicht einmal wirklich verübeln. Abgesehen von den Umständen, war es ein schönes Gefühl, so aufzuwachen: Wenig bekleidet, angeschmiegt an einen anderen Menschen, umgeben von Ruhe und Wärme. Wenn er nicht so einen unglaublichen Kater hätte und wüsste, wo er war, er wäre fast geneigt, es einen perfekten Morgen zu nennen.

Er seufzte leise. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach nicht so viele Gedanken machen und versuchen auch noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Wenn er das nächste Mal wach wurde, waren die Kopfschmerzen hoffentlich besser und ihm war bis dahin auch wieder eingefallen, mit wem er hier eigentlich das Bett teilte und wie es dazu gekommen war. Gute vierzig Jahre Erfahrung warfen zwar ein, dass weder das eine noch das andere eintreten würde – hier halfen nur eine große Flasche Wasser und mindestens zwei Aspirin –, aber er war doch entschlossen, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Hier im Bett war es warm und gemütlich und die Aspirin halfen auch in zwei bis drei Stunden noch. Außerdem war da ja auch noch die Hoffnung, dass seine Bettgenossin dann vor ihm erwachte und das Klären für ihn übernahm, ohne dass er seinen Blackout eingestehen musste.

Er schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und atmete tief ein. Feine Härchen kitzelten ihn am Kinn und ein bekannter Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Herb, ein wenig süßlich und unendlich vertraut. Es rührte etwas in ihm, sagte ihm, dass ihm die Person nicht so fremd war, wie er angenommen hatte, aber er hatte keine Energie, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an zum Nachdenken. Seine Lippen streiften ihren Nacken, irgendwo zwischen zufälliger Berührung und richtigem Kuss. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, was es hätte sein sollen, aber es schien so oder so zu gefallen. Seine Bettgenossin seufzte zufrieden und kippte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Er gab ihr noch einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken, dann sank er tiefer in die Kissen und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen.

Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Mochte er auch der Meinung sein, keine Energie für ziellose Grübeleien zu haben, sein Gehirn war offensichtlich anderer Meinung. Da war so ein nagendes Gefühl in der Brust, das ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Er versuchte krampfhaft es zu ignorieren, die Gedanken einfach abzuschalten, aber es funktionierte einfach nicht. Penetrant drängte es sich immer und immer wieder auf. Schon bald war es eine unglaubliche Willensanstrengung, die Augen geschlossen zu lassen, sich nicht zu bewegen. Ein Kribbeln kroch durch seinen ganzen Körper. Diese Spannung, wenn er einen Fall vor sich liegen hatte und wusste, dass ihm nur noch ein winziges Detail fehlte, das aus dem losen Sammelsurium an Fakten eine logische Abfolge machte, diese Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm keine Ruhe ließ, bis er endlich sah, dass es direkt vor ihm lag.

Aber er hatte keinen Fall. Er hatte frei. Sein erster freier Samstag seit Wochen. Er lag in seinem Bett, schlief seinen Rausch aus – mit einer netten, jungen Dame im Arm. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt so geplant, aber ganz sicher nicht unwillkommen. Sie zog seine Hand ein bisschen höher über ihre Brust, bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein – und mit einem Schlag wurde Franz bewusst, was ihn so irritierte. Diese Brust war breit und muskulös, nicht weich und rund, aber vor allem war sie flach. Flach wie … wie eine Männerbrust. Das war keine Frau da vor ihm im Bett. Das war ein Mann. Er lag mit einem Mann im Bett!

Er wollte sofort aufspringen, raus aus dem Bett, verschwinden, so schnell es nur ging, doch im letzten Moment setzte der Verstand wieder ein, hielt ihn zurück. Wenn er jetzt aufsprang, weckte er den Anderen doch erst recht. Trotzdem zuckte er noch heftig mit den Beinen und störte seinen unbekannten Bettgenossen auf. Der knurrte missmutig, nuschelte ein paar unverständliche Worte in sein Kissen und zog Franz mit einem Ruck wieder fester zu sich. Franz versteifte sich augenblicklich. Diese Stimme, diese Worte, die erkannte er überall, jederzeit und immer. Das war nicht irgendein Mann. Das war Ivo!

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Ein eisiges Gefühl breitete sich durch seinen ganzen Körper aus, er bekam keine Luft mehr und sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Ivo war sein Kollege, sein bester Freund seit bald zwanzig Jahren. Er hatte doch jetzt nicht mit ihm … sie konnten doch nicht … nein! Nein, nein, nein! Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Als hätten sich Schleusen geöffnet stürzten jetzt die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein. Der ermordete Photograph. Die neue Assistentin. Ivos Midlifecrisis und sein ganz spezielles Problem. Undercover in der Schwulenbar. Das Familiendrama hinter dem Fall. Tim und Tom. Ivos Entschuldigung. Der Hausgemachte. Die Ohrfeige. Die Einladung. Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Der Wodka. Das viel zu tiefe Sofa. Das seltsame Licht. Der seltsame Glanz in Ivos Augen. Die Vertrautheit. Die … die … Dunkelheit. Das letzte, woran er sich sicher erinnerte, war das Bild von Ivo auf diesem Sofa im Wohnzimmer bei Tim und Tom. Lachend, mit diesem warmen Glanz in den Augen, alle Züge ganz weich, wegen dieses komischen Lichts – oder seines Alkoholpegels. Oder beidem. Dann nichts mehr. Gar nichts mehr. Nur Dunkelheit.

Er presste die Augen zusammen, zermarterte sich das Hirn, suchte eine Erklärung, wie er von dieser Couch mit Ivo ins Bett gekommen war. Noch dazu fast völlig unbekleidet. Er fand nichts. Nichts Sinnvolles jedenfalls, nur vage Bilder. Licht, Geräusche, wirre Fetzen, die keinen Sinn ergeben wollten. Es konnte einfach gar nichts passiert sein – oder die ultimative Katastrophe. Er wusste es nicht. In seinem Gedächtnis gähnte ein schwarzes Loch, das gefühlt ganz München verschlingen konnte. Er stöhnte, schlug mit der Hand aufs Kopfkissen. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können so viel zu trinken? Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Herrgott nochmal! Er war doch keine zwanzig mehr!

Wo waren sie überhaupt? Sein Bett? Ivos Bett? Ganz woanders? Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, was mit den hämmernden Kopfschmerzen gar nicht so einfach war, lag Ivos Wohnung näher an der von Tim und Tom als seine. Aber hatten sie es überhaupt noch aus deren Wohnung heraus geschafft? Lagen sie wirklich nur zu zweit im Bett? Nicht dass sie… Er riss die Augen wieder auf. Im ersten Moment sah er nichts als blendendes Weiß. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nahm an Intensität wieder zu, doch er zwang sich, das grelle Licht auszuhalten, kniff nur die Augen zusammen und wartete. Währenddessen lauschte er angestrengt, horchte auf andere Atemzüge, doch da war nichts. Nur Ivo und er selbst. Irgendwann hatten sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt, langsam schälten sich erste Details aus der Helligkeit.

Von irgendwo hinter ihm strahlte die Morgensonne durch das Fenster, fing sich in Ivos Locken, brachte sie zum Leuchten. Aus seiner Position sah er sonst nicht viel. Ivos Locken und ein bisschen blaugraue Bettwäsche. Es könnte seine sein. Er hatte wohl eine, die so ähnlich aussah. Aber das Bett roch irgendwie anders. Nach Ivo. Klar, Ivo lag ja direkt vor ihm. Seine Haarspitzen kitzelten ihn schon wieder in der Nase. Trotzdem, das war nicht sein Bett. Es fühlte sich fremd an. Ivos Bett? Vielleicht. Hoffentlich! Von allen Möglichkeiten schien es irgendwie die erstrebenswerteste. Dann konnte er sich einfach davonstehlen. Aus dem Bett schlüpfen, verschwinden und hoffen, dass Ivo genauso einen Filmriss hatte wie er selbst.

Ganz vorsichtig, um Ivo nicht schon wieder zu stören, hob Franz den Kopf aus den Kissen und stemmte sich auf den Ellbogen hoch. Sein Kopf war überhaupt nicht überzeugt von diesem Manöver. Sein Gesichtsfeld schwankte plötzlich bedenklich und alles begann sich zu drehen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, suchte einen Fixpunkt, an dem er die Welt verankern konnte – und fand ihn schließlich in Ivos Gesicht. Konzentriert starrte er nur darauf, blendete alles andere aus und ganz langsam ließ der Schwindel nach. Ivos Profil war ihm so vertraut und doch fielen ihm in diesem Moment Kleinigkeiten auf, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Kinnlinie, früher so hart, fast kantig, war im Laufe der Jahre viel weicher geworden. Die tiefen Falten, die sich in seine Wangen gegraben hatten. Spuren von Lachen und Weinen gleichermaßen. Die Lachfältchen um die Augen, ohne die er sich Ivo gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Die kleine Narbe in der Augenbraue, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Geheimratsecken, die höher geworden waren, ohne dass es ihm je aufgefallen wäre und die schlafzerwühlten Locken, ein bisschen zu lang und längst mehr graumeliert als dunkelblond. Er kannte Ivo länger und besser als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt – seine Mutter ausgenommen – und doch war da dieses surreale Gefühl, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Gut sah er aus. Entspannt, zufrieden, ganz und gar bei sich, fast schon glücklich – und einfach schön.

Nein, halt, stopp! Franz schüttelte sich und brachte seine Welt damit gleich wieder ins Wanken, aber in diesem Moment war ihm das egal. Er presste die Augen zusammen. Ivo war nicht schön! Er sah nicht gut aus. Naja, vielleicht schon, aber das war nichts, was ihm auffiel oder ihn auch nur interessierte. Außer wenn er krank war, oder verletzt, oder in sonst irgendeiner Ausnahmesituation, aber nicht grundsätzlich. Ivo war Ivo. Sein bester Freund, kein Typ, den er interessant fand. Weil er Männer ganz generell nicht interessant fand. Jedenfalls nicht so.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er bemühte sich krampfhaft geradeaus zu schauen, nicht einmal aus dem Augenwinkel noch Ivos Gesicht zu streifen. Es ging besser als erwartet. Die Welt stand still, er konnte einigermaßen scharf sehen – zu den Rändern hin verschwamm alles ein wenig, aber das war akzeptabel – und sich der Erkundung seiner Umgebung widmen. Langsam ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Das Zimmer wirkte neutral, fast unpersönlich und ein bisschen wie eine Kulisse aus einem Möbelkatalog. Das große Bett mit dem hellen Holzrahmen, die passenden Nachtkästchen rechts und links daneben, die großen, schlanken Stehlampen mit den weißen Schirmen, ein kleiner Korbsessel in der Zimmerecke und der große Kleiderschrank auch aus hellem Holz am Fußende des Bettes. Eine Schranktür stand halboffen und dahinter waren ein paar helle Herrenhemden zu erkennen. Definitiv kein Gästezimmer, eher ein Schlafzimmer und nicht sein eigenes. Hatten Tim und Tom ihr Schlafzimmer für sie geopfert? Oder war es doch Ivos? Er schaute sich weiter um, suchte nach einem Hinweis auf die Identität des Bewohners. An der Wand gegenüber hingen jede Menge Bilderrahmen mit Fotos, manche in Farbe, viele in schwarz-weiß. Einige kamen ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Er lehnte sich nach vorn, soweit es ging, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und auf Ivo zu landen, und betrachtete die Bilder genauer. Aus der Entfernung von immer noch gut zwei Metern war es zwar nicht ganz einfach, Details auszumachen, aber als er das Gruppenbild von Carlo, sich und Ivo erkannte, war die Sache klar. Er befand sich tatsächlich in Ivos Schlafzimmer.

Vor Erleichterung sackte er in sich zusammen, kippte jetzt doch fast auf Ivo. Im letzten Moment fing er sich ab und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie angespannt er die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Er erlaubte es sich, noch einen kurzen Moment einfach liegen zu bleiben. Von allen Möglichkeiten, die er sich ausgemalt hatte, war das noch die beste. Wenn er es jetzt noch schaffte, sich unbemerkt aus dem Schlafzimmer zu schleichen…

Ivo quittierte seine Bewegungen mit einem leisen Schmatzen und schmiegte sich wieder enger an ihn. Ivos Rücken presste sich einmal mehr fest gegen seine Brust, Ivos Hintern rieb durch seinen Schritt. Ein feines Kribbeln kroch ihm über den Rücken bis in den Kopf, Hitze sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib – und sein Körper reagierte darauf. In ganz und gar eindeutiger Weise. Franz war wie gelähmt, konnte nicht einmal mehr atmen, Panik legte sich wie ein eiserner Ring um seine Brust. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen, in seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut. Er presste die Augen fest zusammen, dachte an kaltes Wasser. Eiswürfel. Markus Söder im Bikini. Es half in keiner Weise. Sein Körper fand Ivos Bewegungen, seine Nähe, weit interessanter als alle geistigen Horrorbilder, die er heraufbeschwören konnte. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Das war einfach ganz und gar ausgeschlossen. Er wollte das nicht. Er musste hier weg. Sofort!

Nur mit allergrößter Mühe schaffte er es, den Drang jetzt doch sofort aus dem Bett zu springen im Zaum zu halten. Dann würde Ivo wach werden und das durfte auf gar keinen Fall passieren. Das würde alles zerstören. Ganz langsam ließ Franz die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, zwang sich wieder zu atmen. Ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig. Immer ein und aus. Ein und aus. Das Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis zum Hals, aber das Rauschen in seinen Ohren schwoll ab und die Panik beherrschte ihn nicht mehr. Er zwang sich, das Gefühl in seinem Unterleib zu ignorieren, öffnete die Augen und stemmte sich wieder auf den Ellbogen hoch. Vorsichtig rückte er ein Stück von Ivo ab. Dieses Mal folgte er der Bewegung nicht, kippte sogar leicht nach vorn und gab Franz’ Hand frei. Franz zog sie unter Ivos Arm heraus. Angespannt starrte er dabei auf Ivos Gesicht. Die Augenlider flatterten und für einen Augenblick befürchtete Franz, er würde doch noch aufwachen, doch dann kamen sie wieder zur Ruhe und nichts geschah. Ivo schlief weiter, schien sich auch nicht daran zu stören, dass Franz ihm seine Hand entzogen hatte. Franz atmete erleichtert auf. Der erste Schritt war geschafft, jetzt der zweite. Zum Glück war Ivos Bett so neu, wie es aussah, und knarrte nicht, wenn man sich darin bewegte.

Er setzte sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Das Bettzeug raschelte ein wenig, aber das Bett gab tatsächlich kein Geräusch von sich. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Ivo, doch der hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Schlief er wirklich noch? Er hatte doch sonst so einen leichten Schlaf. Oder tat er nur so, um ihnen beiden diese endlos peinliche Situation zu ersparen? Franz wusste es nicht, aber wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Er wollte einfach glauben, dass Ivo noch tief und fest schlief und von alledem nichts mitbekam. Schnell schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich. Der dicke graue Bettvorleger war weich unter seinen bloßen Füßen und schluckte jedes Geräusch. Gottseidank! Wo waren jetzt seine Klamotten? Er hatte Tims und Toms Wohnung doch hoffentlich nicht in Boxershorts verlassen? In seiner letzten Erinnerung war er zumindest noch vollständig bekleidet gewesen. Suchend schaute er sich um.

Auf dem Fußboden herrschte ein veritables Kleiderchaos. Das erste, was ihm ins Auge sprang war ein helles Herrenhemd, das als halbkreisförmiges Stoffbündel auf dem Fußboden lag. Ganz so als sei es hastig von den Schultern gestreift und achtlos zu Boden geworfen worden. Nur knapp daneben lag eine dunkle Anzughose auf einem Paar ebenfalls dunkler Herrenschuhe. Beides eindeutig seine Sachen. Spiegelverkehrt gegenüber lagen kaum eine Armlänge entfernt das blaue Hemd und die Jeans, die Ivo gestern angehabt hatte. Ivos Pulli hing ein wenig entfernt auf dem Korbsessel, überdeckt von seinem T-Shirt. Auf dem Fußende des Bettes hing noch die Tagesdecke, wie hastig beiseite gerissen. Die ganze Anordnung sprach sehr dafür, als wären die Hüllen hier extrem schnell gefallen und keiner der Beteiligten noch einen Sinn dafür gehabt hatte, irgendetwas ordentlich wegzuräumen. War es das, was hier passiert war? Wäre es ein Tatort, seine Vermutung wäre eindeutig. Aber es war kein Tatort – hoffentlich – und er wollte nicht einmal denken, was sich ihm bei diesen Indizien aufdrängte.

Hinter ihm raschelte das Bettzeug. Verdammt, Ivo! Hatte er jetzt doch zu lange gebraucht? Mit angehaltenem Atem warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zurück aufs Bett, doch Ivo schlief immer noch. Er hatte sich nur umgedreht und kuschelte sich jetzt so tief in die Kissen, dass kaum mehr seine Haarspitzen zu erkennen waren. Nochmal Glück gehabt! Aber das war jetzt wirklich das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Schnell klaubte er seine Sachen zusammen und huschte auf Zehenspitzen durch die halbgeöffnete Tür und in das gegenüberliegende Bad. Er schloss die Tür so leise er konnte, ließ sich rücklings dagegen sinken und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Endlich in Sicherheit!

Sicherheit. Was für ein Unsinn. Als ob Ivo ihm jemals etwas tun würde. Ja, Ivo war ein Hitzkopf und er konnte dem Vorurteil vom heißblütigen Südländer mühelos zur Ehre gereichen, wenn er wollte, aber er würde niemals die Hand gegen ihn erheben. Und wenn doch, dann hatte er sich das mit Sicherheit verdient. Nein, was auch immer letzte Nacht passiert war, es war garantiert nicht gegen seinen Willen oder ohne sein Zutun geschehen. So etwas tat Ivo nicht! Trotzdem erschien ihm das Bad gerade als sein sicheres Refugium. Hier konnte er zumindest mal den Kopf frei kriegen und sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln. Er ließ seine Sachen einfach auf den Boden fallen – das war sowieso alles zerknittert und verschwitzt – und stieg darüber hinweg zum Waschbecken.

Sein Spiegelbild sah furchtbar aus. Völlig zerknautscht und mindestens fünfzehn Jahre älter, als sein Ausweis behauptete. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, ein Bartschatten, der deutlich älter schien als nur drei Tage und die Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen. Als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Hatte er das? Er wusste es nicht. Immerhin sah sein Oberkörper soweit gut aus. Keine Kratzer zweifelhafter Herkunft, keine auffälligen, kleinen Hämatome, die sich nur auf eine Art erklären ließen, und auch sonst keine Anzeichen, die darauf deuten könnten, dass er letzte Nacht noch etwas anderes getan hatte, als viel zu viel zu trinken und dann wie ein Stein ins Bett zu fallen. Brust, Schultern und Hals sahen aus wie immer, ein bisschen blass, aber sonst vollkommen normal. Trotzdem drehte er sich vor dem Spiegel, um auch seinen Rücken überprüfen zu können – und kam sich dabei unglaublich dumm vor. Auch da war nichts zu sehen, nur makellose, blasse Haut. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn er wirklich mit Ivo letzte Nacht … etwas … gehabt haben sollte, dann sähe er das doch jetzt richtig? Ivo war Südländer, der hatte Temperament, der war doch bestimmt nicht so zahm und brav im Bett … Stopp! Dämliches Vorurteil! Und vor allem völlig falsche Denkrichtung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Ivo im Bett war und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Ivo war sein Freund und Kollege. Mehr war da nicht. Basta!

Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Lauwarmes Wasser plätscherte ihm entgegen. Viel zu warm.  Er schob den Regler ganz nach rechts, ließ das Wasser eine Weile einfach laufen, wartete darauf, dass es richtig kalt wurde, schaute ihm nach, wie es gurgelnd im Abfluss verschwand. Schließlich beugte er sich über das Waschbecken, hielt die Unterarme unter den Wasserstrahl, ließ sich das kühle Nass über die Handgelenke rinnen. Es tat gut, erfrischte ihn ein wenig. Eine Dusche wäre noch besser gewesen, aber das ging jetzt nicht. Er hatte kein Handtuch, keine frischen Sachen und wenn er sich die Chance behalten wollte, zu verschwinden, bevor Ivo aufwachte, sollte er sich beeilen.

Wollte er das? Einfach abhauen? So tun, als wäre gar nichts passiert? Konnte er das? Durfte er das? War das nicht auch unfair Ivo gegenüber? Sollte, ja musste er nicht warten, bis Ivo wach wurde? Mit ihm reden? Wenigstens versuchen, ein bisschen Klarheit in die ganze Sache zu bringen? Vielleicht konnte Ivo ihm ja auch helfen. Vielleicht wusste er, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Ivo vertrug mehr als er selbst. Von diesem fiesen Hausgemachten sowieso. Aber wenn Ivo ihm Dinge erzählte, die er gar nicht hören wollte? Würde das nicht alles zerstören. Er konnte Ivo doch nie wieder unter die Augen treten, wenn er…, wenn sie…

Da war wieder dieses Bild von Ivo vor seinem inneren Auge. Wie er da saß, neben ihm, auf dieser viel zu niedrigen, viel zu weichen Couch, tief eingesunken in die Kissen. Ihre Oberschenkel lagen aneinander. Hitze sickerte durch den Stoff ihrer beider Hosen, kroch durch seinen ganzen Körper. Ivos Hand lag auf seinem Knie. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wann und wie sie da überhaupt hingekommen war. Sie gehörte da nicht hin, aber er schaffte es auch nicht, sie wegzuschubsen. Dieses warme, lebendige Gewicht tat gut, war sein Fixpunkt in einer schwankenden Welt, die plötzlich aus den Angeln gehoben schien. Ivo sagte etwas. Er verstand nichts. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, wahrscheinlicher aber hatte Ivo einfach kroatisch gesprochen. Ivo lachte laut. Seine Finger gruben sich in Franz’ Knie. Er drehte sich zu ihm, immer noch lachend, und plötzlich war sein Gesicht ganz nah. Zu nah. Viel zu nah. Ivos Augen schienen riesig, dunkler, irgendwie glasig. Vielleicht nur der Alkohol, vielleicht viel mehr. Das Lachen verklang, Ivo schaute ihn einfach nur an, den Mund noch immer leicht geöffnet. Da lag plötzlich diese Spannung in der Luft. Wie magisch angezogen beugte Franz sich vor und dann…

Nein! Franz klatschte sich eine Ladung eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann noch eine und noch eine. Es spritzte in alle Richtungen, rann seinen Hals hinab, über seine Schultern, die Brust herunter, ließ ihn erschauern. Es war eisig, aber es holte ihn zurück in die Realität. War das wirklich passiert? Hatte er Ivo letzte Nacht wirklich– … oder phantasierte er sich hier etwas zusammen? Herrgott, er drehte ja komplett durch. Er musste hier weg. Ganz, ganz dringend. Bevor er noch wirklich Mist baute und mehr kaputt machte, als je zu reparieren war, nur weil er seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Erst musste er den Kopf frei kriegen, nachdenken, alles sortieren. Dann konnte er Ivo gegenübertreten. Nicht umgekehrt.

Er stellte das Wasser ab und griff nach dem Handtuch. Den Blick in den Spiegel vermied er jetzt wohlweißlich. Mit schnellen, harten Bewegungen rieb er sich Gesicht und Oberkörper trocken. Das Handtuch war alt und kratzig, aber in diesem Moment war ihm das sehr willkommen. Als er fertig war, hängte er das Handtuch zurück und schlüpfte in seine Sachen. Sie rochen getragen, verschwitzt und irgendwie ein bisschen süßlich. Auf seinem Hemd prangte außerdem ein merkwürdiger heller Fleck direkt rechts über dem Hosenbund. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war und wie es da hingekommen war, aber auch damit konnte er sich zu anderer Zeit befassen. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sich noch schnell zwei, drei Mal durch die Haare. Widerwillig schaute er jetzt in den Spiegel. Er sah immer noch furchtbar aus, aber zumindest konnte er sich so auf die Straße trauen. Und jetzt nichts wie raus hier.

Vorsichtig, mit angehaltenem Atem, drehte er den Badezimmerschlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Das Schloss knackte deutlich – so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein ganz leises Geräusch gewesen, doch in seinen Ohren klang es wie ein Pistolenschuss. Er linste durch den Türspalt. Der Flur war leer. Sollte er wirklich so viel Glück haben? Er öffnete die Tür ein wenig weiter, schaute sich um, doch auch mit mehr Überblick war da niemand. Die Schlafzimmertür war noch genauso angelehnt wie vorhin, unten war alles still und auch aus dem Schlafzimmer drang kein Geräusch. Sollte er sicherheitshalber trotzdem einen Blick hineinwerfen? Nein, besser nicht. Damit würde er sein Glück dann wohl doch überstrapazieren.

Er trat aus dem Bad und schlich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinab. Wie gut, dass sie neu war. Metall knarrte nicht. Unten angekommen griff er noch eben seine Jacke, die wie achtlos hingeworfen über einem Sessel hing und eilte aus der Wohnung. Kaum hatte er Ivos Wohnungstür hinter sich zugezogen, fiel alle Vorsicht und Beherrschung von ihm ab. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend stürmte er die Treppen hinab, aus der Haustür hinaus und die Straße entlang. Nur weg von hier, weit, weit weg. Bevor Ivo aufstand, ihm nachschaute, womöglich nachlief.

Er schnaufte und keuchte, seine Seiten stachen schmerzhaft. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit gerannt war. Abrupt blieb er stehen, stützte sich an der nächsten Laterne ab. Er stemmte eine Hand in die Seite, versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, die Schmerzen weg zu atmen. Eine ältere Dame mit Rollator musterte ihn skeptisch von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Mühsam rang er sich ein Lächeln ab, nickte knapp und grüßte mit Handzeichen. Sofort drehte sie den Kopf weg und eilte weiter, so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. Sah er wirklich so schlimm aus, dass jetzt schon alte Damen vor ihm Reißaus nahmen? Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann straffte er sich und setzte seinen Weg gemesseneren Schrittes fort. Es war an der Zeit, das ganze mal rational zu betrachten. Was waren die Fakten? Und was ließ sich sicher daraus ableiten. Spekulationen lösten keine Probleme.

Fakt war, dass Ivo und er gestern Abend bei Tim und Tom gewesen waren und mit ihnen gesoffen hatten. Ziemlich viel sogar. Fakt war außerdem, dass er heute Morgen in Ivos Bett aufgewacht war. Halbnackt, mit Ivo im Arm. Fakt war zum Dritten auch, dass er einen kompletten Blackout hatte. Er wusste nicht, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Wie sie von Tim und Tom in Ivos Wohnung gekommen waren, was sie da noch gemacht hatten. Wenn sie da überhaupt noch mehr gemacht hatten, als nur ins Bett zu fallen. Verstreute Sachen auf dem Fußboden, er und Ivo halbnackt in Ivos Bett, das waren doch nur Indizien, keine klaren Beweise. Er hatte nur gleich wieder das Schlimmste angenommen. Berufskrankheit. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, sagte ihm hundertprozentig, dass da letzte Nacht etwas passiert war. Im Gegenteil! Wenn etwas passiert wäre, dann hätte er das doch heute früh gespürt. Vor allem hätte er sich daran doch erinnert. Soviel Alkohol konnte er doch gar nicht trinken, um das zu vergessen.

Nein, sie waren letzte Nacht einfach viel zu betrunken gewesen, um sich noch koordiniert auszuziehen, das war alles. Und Ivo hatte nun mal nur ein Bett. Wo hätte er denn sonst pennen sollen? Auf dem Fußboden? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Für solchen Blödsinn waren sie beide zu alt. Außerdem hätte Ivo das auch gar nicht zugelassen. Da war er der perfekte Gastgeber und Gentleman. Auch betrunken. Und das Kuscheln? Ja, Herrgott, er hatte halt schon lange das Bett mit niemandem mehr geteilt, da kam schon mal eine gewissen Sehnsucht auf. Ivo war ja die letzten Tage sowieso so zutraulich gewesen. Eine simple Verwechslung, sonst nichts. Konnte doch jedem mal passieren. Das hieß doch alles noch nichts. Er hatte ja nur die Ergebnisse gesehen, nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war. Gab es da nicht diesen Spruch? _Wenn im Wald ein Baum umfällt, und niemand da ist, der es hört, dann ist auch nichts passiert._ Irgendwie so ging das doch. Wenn er sich also an nichts erinnerte, dann war letzte Nacht zwischen Ivo und ihm auch nichts passiert.

Hoffentlich…

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ich weiß, das Ende ist fies und sehr offen. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behauptete, ich könnte nichts dafür. Ich wollte das Ende genau so wie es ist und es war der erste Satz, den ich für diesen Text geschrieben hatte. Aber ich kann euch versprechen, das ist noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte. Es ist der Anfang einer Serie, die irgendwann mal die Grundlage für das ER-Universum bilden soll, aus dem ich hier schon fleißig gepostet hatte. Also, ja, ich arbeite schon an der Fortsetzung. Aber ich kann keine zeitlichen Versprechen machen.


End file.
